


Mate

by kitkat2099



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, slightabodynamics, wolfshifterau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangmi has a rough couple days ahead with Youngbae being gone to Macau and her heat starting early, without him.</p><p> </p><p>If enough of you are interested in this I will write the smut part 2mrw</p><p>cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly so please excuse any errors. I am writing when I should be sleeping but how could I not. I saw a picture of Youngbae at the airport, and also these videos of him. That man is Damn sexy and this is where my mind wandered to. BTW you should watch all of her BigBang videos they are amazing!

[ this](http://www.instagram.com/p/BJ4qf0LgjNF/?taken-by=_sundaedreamz) is the picture of Youngbae at the airport, watch the videos [here](https://youtu.be/BjSJKYJIpvg) and [here](https://youtu.be/yRvUGW7ZQOg).

* * *

 

          Sangmi had decided to take a walk in the park, when he phone chimed an incoming notification.  She ignored it for the moment and decided to check it when she got home.  It was most likely an Instagram notification anyway and not a message from her mate.  He was currently on a plane headed for a fan meet in Macau.  Sangmi pouted to herself a little bit, wishing she could see him off like normal couples would.  Only they weren’t a normal couple.  Her boyfriend was Taeyang of BigBang.

                It was always a challenge, but one they were willing to deal with.  It was just the occasional moment like this that made her sad.  Youngbae would make up for it though when he got home.  Her heat cycle would be starting shortly after, which made her glad that he was only gone for a couple of days.  It was always worse when he wasn’t there.

                After she had finished her walk and made her way home, she felt her wolf’s spirit nudging at the back of her mind. _Mate, now. Want see mate, NOW._ Sangmi shook her head, laughing, and thought nothing more of it.  It wasn’t the first time that thinking of Youngbae had brought forth her primal side when he wasn’t home.   _NOW, see mate.  NOW._

                Digging her phone from her pocket, Sangmi figured it would be best to ease her wolf spirit and just look at a few updates online.  Fans should have posted airport pictures by now.  Clicking the widget for Instagram, she was not disappointed.  There were many pictures of her boyfriend entering the airport, looking especially gorgeous if she didn’t say so herself.   She also saw that they had landed safely, since another fan posted a video of the member boarding a shuttle bus at the airport in Macau.  This was confirmed by an incoming text from him, telling her he would call her as soon as they arrived at the hotel, and was she okay, his wolf spirit was highly agitated.  _More Mate. Want Mate here._

                Sangmi started to become a bit concerned as she searched YouTube for videos to appease her wolf spirit, who didn’t get this edgy or demanding unless she was in heat, but that wasn’t supposed to be until next week.  Clicking on the compilation videos she found of Youngbae dancing, set to different music, proved to be a mistake.  At no point did her mate not reek of sexual energy when he performed.  The videos set her spirit into a frenzy, at the same time she felt the first coils of heat from her belly. This time her spirit’s voice was panting and whimpering in desire and need.  _Mate here now.  Need mate here._

                Doing her best to push her spirit’s voice to the back of her mind, Sangmi answered her now ringing phone.   “Jagiya!  I’m so sorry you are there alone.”  _Mate, mate, mate, mate._   Hearing her mate’s voice served to both soothe her heated and frayed nerves while simultaneously agitating her spirit, which by now was fully in primal mode. 

                “It’s not your fault Bae-ya, just get home as soon as you can,” whimpered Sangmi trying her best to resist the urge to shift.  That would only make matters worse.

                “Alright Jagi, I already spoke to my manager.  I will be there as soon as possible after the fan meets,” replied Youngbae.   She could hear the worry in his voice.  “Try a shower, it may help, and get some rest.” 

                After hanging up with Youngbae, Sangmi took a cold shower, which surprisingly helped, even if it did anger her wolf spirit to be wet with cold water.  Once the initial heat wave was cooled some, Sangmi set about to distract herself for the next day or two.  Watching television and reading would hopefully be enough to distract her mind until then, and if needed, there was always the box full of toys hidden in the bedside table to take the edge off until Youngbae returned to her.  It was going to be a long couple days without her mate.

* * *


	2. Mate is home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is probably errors. I'll come back and edit later

                It had been three days since Sangmi had seen her boyfriend, and two days since she had unexpectedly gone into heat early.  It wouldn’t be long now until he was home.  Youngbae had called her before he left his hotel earlier that morning.  Partly to let her know that he was on the way and partly to see if she needed what little relief he could give her over the phone.  She regretted now that she had turned him down as another wave of heat washed over her body.  Showering didn’t help anymore, there were just too many hormones coursing through her system.  The cold shock of water only served to upset her wolf, not squelch the flames.  Sangmi went back to her room to wait, Youngbae would be home soon.  She put on one of his shirts from the laundry, wrapping herself in his scent, to calm herself and her spirit wolf until her mate arrived.  _Need to join with mate. Make mate hurry._

                                                                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Youngbae breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed the button to roll up the car window.  He had finally made it back to Seoul, the other members all offering to come back early as well.  “Head to my girlfriend’s please,” He asked of the driver.  He could feel his wolf, nearly pacing in frustration at the back of his mind.  _Mate is alone. Mate needs us, must go to mate._  Both of them were antsy to see her as soon as possible.  Not just for the sake of copulation, and there would be plenty of that, but without him there she was unprotected when she was most vulnerable.  That made both him and his primal side anxious.

                Upon entering Sangmi’s apartment, Youngbae slipped off his shoes and headed off in search of his mate, fairly certain he would find her in the bedroom.  Sniffing the air he followed her scent to where it was strongest, smiling to himself when he discovered he was correct about her location.  Stepping into the room cautiously and quietly shutting the door, his nostrils flared as they took in her heat scent that had permeated the room.  If he startled her by approaching to quickly before she realized it was him, she would defend herself, not wanting to join with anyone but her mate.  He watched as she sat on the bed, legs curled around herself, head hung down, and panting.  She was wearing his shirt, and nothing else.  Her head snapped up as his scent hit her, eyes settling on his as they flashed blue. _Mate is beautiful._ His eyes flickered as well, in response.   

                Sangmi was up in an instant, nearly flying as she jumped into her lover’s arms, wrapping her legs around Youngbae’s waist as he caught her.  He backed up against the door as their lips crashed together, both of them now fully giving in to their primal instincts.  Youngbae couldn’t help but groan as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access to fully explore.  When they finally separated for air, Sangmi made a trail of kisses from his jaw to his collarbone before stopping and wriggling free of his hold to look up at him in frustration.  When he returned her look with one of confusion, she huffed and proceeded to rip the white t-shirt he was wearing down the front, exposing the caramel skin of his chest and abs to her.  “Mate is wearing too many clothes,” she huffed again.

                Youngbae chuckled as he removed the remnants of his torn shirt.  “Okay, Baby,” he replied.  “I’ll take them off, just give me a second.”  A few more seconds and he had undone his pants and slid them and his boxers off as well, fully exposing himself to his mate.  He looked down at her and traced a finger along the open v of this button up shirt she was still wearing.  “Now who’s wearing too much clothes?” he asked lifting Sangmi again to place her on the bed. 

                One by one he undid each button placing a kiss on each bit of her creamy flesh that was exposed.  Sangmi wriggled with desire, unable to hold back.  The last kiss was placed right above her core where her heat was radiating from.  She shrugged off the shirt and tossed it away as she felt her mate’s fingers tracing up the insides of her thigh.  She felt her dampness release, making her ready for him.

                His plan had been to tease her a bit first, to make her beg for him to take her, but then the scent of her pheromones hit Youngbae hard as her moisture let loose from her core.  She was ready for him, needed him, to claim her and make her his again.

                Too far gone for words, all Sangmi could manage was a whimper as she got on all fours and presented herself to her lover, her mate.  The only one she would allow to see her in this vulnerable state, submitting and begging for release.  She moaned as she felt his hand on her lower back as his member began to slide into her.   Felt him fill her to the hilt and hold there for a few seconds.  When she pushed back against him wiggling her hips, he chuckled and pulled out almost entirely before slamming back into her, causing her to grunt with the pleasure. Enjoying the roughness and wanting more, she lowered her front end, resting her face on the mattress for support, signaling him that she wished him to continue. 

                Youngbae grabbed ahold of his mate by the hips and slammed into her over and over as he watched her wriggle and moan in pleasure beneath him.   He paused briefly, rubbing a hand on her lower back as he felt her insides convulse and heard her scream as her first orgasm ripped through her.  He waited to start again for a moment until he felt her moisture release again to signal that she was ready to continue.

                Briefly Youngbae pulled out and flipped Sangmi on her back before pushing back in and resuming the pace they had set before.   His mate’s pants and moans urged him on as she raised her hips to meet his every stroke.  There was no time for fondling or caressing.  They would get to that later once more base needs had been met.  Lifting her leg to his shoulder, Youngbae was able to push in deeper, filling her even more as he grunted with the effort of the pace they had set.  He saw the pleasure on her face as he felt her cum again.  The convulsions of her core causing his muscles to tense, wringing out his release as well.

                Even as he collapsed next to her, Sangmi wrapped her legs around her mate’s torso, keeping him firmly inside her as his knot formed.  He couldn’t help but smile as he pushed back to aid her in her efforts to keep him locked inside her.  “Welcome home, Mate,” she said as she ran her fingers delicately over his abs.  “Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I might consider one more chapter before I complete this. What do you think. Maybe something more tender and loving since this was fairly rough and primalish.


End file.
